


More

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft has a hidden talentWritten for the Facebook group challenge Mystrade is our division: writers and readers: a fic with the word More
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me.  
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.   
> Thank you for reading!

\- Mmmm... Oh, yeah, keep it up, right there... Ahh...  
\- Greg...  
\- No, don't stop... A little lower... There, that's .... A little bit to the left, that's it, just a little bit more...  
\- More? For God's sake, Gregory, you're insatiable. We've been like this for an hour. I'm starting to get an age, you know?  
\- Mmm... Yes,yes, like this... A little more and we can sleep.  
\- If you keep making those sounds, tonight we'll do anything but sleep...  
\- It's not my fault that you do it so well. God, I love your fingers. I love you completely, but I swear to God your fingers are magic.  
\- Good. That's good to know. I'll ask Anthea to update my CV: British Government by day, personal scratcher by night. I'm sure I'll get a lot of offers.   
\- Mmm... Shut up and keep scratching.


End file.
